saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim (EWO)
The Nephilim are one of the five races of End War Online. Background Created by Lord Orcir millennia ago, a short time before the Age of Growth by currently unknown means, the Nephilim's purpose was to bind all the races together to preserve order, and in effect, prevent them from destroying each other. The Nephilim was once a large race with many members, the four races of Creation lived in an unstable peace for a time, though skirmishes between Nephilm and the other races were not uncommon, as many feared the power the Nephilim possessed. After the rise of the first Void Avatar, and subsequently The First Void Insurrection, the Angels, Demons, and Humans conducted the Nephilim Purge, which eradicated almost all Nephilim, in hopes of preventing the prophecy of The Second Void Insurrection from coming to pass. Today, the Nephilim survive in only three individuals. Although the origins of Nephilim are known, there are disputes between certain groups and individuals on the exact nature of the Nephilim. Though the Nephilim being half Angel and half Demon is the most popular theory of their nature, there are some who dispute this, claiming there is not enough evidence to support this theory, saying that it is more likely that the Nephilim are somehow connected to the True Soul, which would better explain their natural abilities. The root cause of this dispute is the mysterious nature of a Nephilim's Soul, which is almost impossible to study properly. Nephilim souls do not possess an aura with the use of Soul Vision, even to other Nephilim, suggesting that their power is beyond the ability to comprehend. Abilities The powers of a Nephilim are known to be extremely dangerous to all other races, with the ability to use all Anima attributes freely and fluently. Added with the ability to freely traverse all worlds, and even survive in Void for a time, the Nephilim are seen as the strongest of all the races. A Nephilim's power is drawn from a World as well as their Soul meaning that their power to perform Soulcraft is practically limitless. Although the Nephilim can draw power from any World, a Nephilim may have a higher affinity for a particular World than another, even though they still have the ability to use all. Each World is attributed to a certain set of abilities, and the Nephilim can change which abilities to use accordingly. Common traits among Nephilim seem to be enhanced physical abilities, such as speed, aglity, endurance, and stamina, as well as enhanced senses and regeneration as long as their powers are active. When inactive, they still experience these enhanced abilities, but to a lesser extent. It also seems possible for a Nephilim to selectively enhance a certain ability to fit the situation. Persona Each Nephilim also keeps within them a hidden power that represents their true selves. The Personas of Nephilim can vary drastically in both appearance and abilities. Generally, Personas are shown to have incredibly high levels of ability, both in physical arts and Soulcraft, being able to fully utilize the power of their limitless Anima supply. Void Avatar Among the Nephilim, unique individuals capable of controlling Void have existed. Known as Void Avatars, their existence alone is a complete mystery. The only beings ever known to be able to control Void at its base level, they hold near godlike abilities that are capable of altering Creation itself. Only two Void Avatars have ever existed, the first being the Nephilim Cyratel, and the second Yamato Haseo. Void Avatars have become infamous with destruction and death due to the events of the The First Void Insurrection caused by the first Void Avatar, and it is prophecized that the second Void Avatar is to bring about a second such catastrophe, though at current time Yamato has neither the will nor means to do such. Known Nephilim Michael Christen Amanda Hathaway Yamato Haseo 'Tyrael ' 'Cyratel ' Category:EWO Race Category:Ishimura Elite